Killing Me Softly and Slowly
by corned-beef-famine
Summary: Lily and James fic. Still at Hogwarts, James has yet to win over Lily's heart, and she's not making it that easy. With many wild twist and turns, this story should get many laughs.
1. Killing Me Softly and Slowly

Author's Note: I do not own the characters or some of the nicknames. Those belong to the wonderful Miss Rowling. I only own the plot and some of the characters that you haven't heard of ever before. I hope you like it!!!! I'm told that this is funny but you'll just have to find that out for yourself, now won't you?

**Killing Me Softly and Slowly**

As she opened her eyes, she was relieved to see that she was in her bed, hidden by her hangings. She thought back to her restless dream. She was watching a small, skinny boy, who looked similar to a boy that she knew, running away from another chubby boy with balled up fists. As the boy started to tire, the chubby boy's friends appeared circling the skinny one. She watched as the skinny boy was beat until he was curled up and tears were running down his cheeks from the pain. She wanted to run over and cradle him, tell him that everything would be okay, but she couldn't move.

"Lily…are you awake??" a voice had called, waking her up. "Mmm??" the girl replied, "I asked if you were awake…" Lily's best friend, Madeline, was standing in the doorway looking amused. Madeline was a tall girl. She had shoulder length, brown hair that curled towards her face, framing it. She was very athletic, in shape, kind, and the person Lily always went to when she needed help. They had known each other since they were first years, now in their fifth. Lily was medium/tall. She had flowing, long red hair, to mid-stomach. She was a very caring person, except in the case of James Potter. She hated him. Always trying to ask her out. Apparently, he didn't know what no meant.

"Well now I am, and very hungry, any food around?"

"No…you know the drill, get your lazy bum out of bed, and let's go down to the Great Hall."

"Fine, but if I see those,…those, _boys_ on my first day back…well…I don't know exactly what I would do, but it would provoke me…maybe…." Then under her breath, "…possibly"

A boy with short, scruffy black hair awoke with a loud "oomph!" as his best friend pounced on him. " Get offa me, Sirius!!" he mumbled into his pillow. "Come on mate, you're gonna miss Lily!" The boy's head shot up, causing a loud crack and a whined 'ow' to be heard followed by a "where??!!" as the boy practically threw Sirius off of him to get out of his bed. James Potter was a tall, with black hair that he always kept very scruffy. He shared his dormitory with his three best friends. Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. James, Sirius and Remus were all quite tall for their age, but Peter had, as they liked to call it, a growth problem, he was very short.

"Nowhere, I just thought that it would get you out of bed fast, and boy was I right!" Sirius exclaimed with glee.

"Why you little…" he trailed off as he jumped on top of Sirius wrestling him to the ground.

"James? Sirius? What's going on? It's only the first day of school and you're already fighting??" a sleepy eyed Remus poked his head up from underneath his layers of warm blankets, trying to figure out who was making all of the loud noises so early in the morning and why.

"Sirius woke me up by saying that Lily was leaving and that I would miss her, just to see how fast I could get up!!" James growled facing Sirius, but speaking to Remus.

"I don't see what's wrong with that…" Sirius pouted and crossed his arms, "that doesn't give him the right to attack me!! Where's Wormtail?"

"Probably eating food like always, wait, that's you, Sirius" Remus replied.

"No, I'm right here, wow, you guys make a lot of noise…" Peter interjected with a mumble as he realized the boys were talking about him, "but can we go get food now? I'm hungry!"

"Me too, small ratish mouse person"

"James, is that Lily leaving her room with Madeline?" Remus had poked his head out of the boys shared room.

"What??!!! Where???!!!!! I wanna see her!!!"

"Uh oh, here we go again. Not even a day back yet. Why do you do these things to him and me Sirius? Grab his legs, Sirius, and Peter, block the door. I'll get his arms." Remus sighed. After a slight struggle, there was a muffled yell from the boy's room. "I AM VICTORIOUS!!!!!" a scraping and another yell. "James!! No!! You're pajamas are still on!!!!" And suddenly something came hurtling out of the room. It looked like some kind of flying blue object with golden balls on it.

Back up in the dormitory Remus shook his head. "That boy is going to kill himself over that girl one of these days. Oh my………this room is horrible!!" Remus had allowed himself the…pleasure, of actually looking at the room. There were dirty clothes hanging off of the beds, chairs, heater, trunks, and covering the floor. There were piles of Merlin only knew what. They resembled some kind of cake/pudding mix. It smelled like, well to put it nicely, Remus didn't even know what it smelled like. He gasped and ran for the bathroom.

After several minutes, he came back to Sirius and Peter playing Exploding Snap on the floor. "How can you stand living in this dump??!!" He asked both of them. "Oh, come off it Moony. It's not that bad!!" Sirius replied. A slight moan came from Peter followed by a slight boom. Remus sighed. "It's always me, isn't it?" he mumbled under his breath. He flicked his wand and bubbles exploded from the point and covered the room. "Mooooooonnnnnyyyyyy!!! Why'd you do that???!!!" Sirius whined from under a blanket of bubbles. The bubbles slowly disappeared and the room shined!! "WOW!!! I can SEE myself in the floor!!!!! How cool is that??!!!" Sirius was yelling at his reflection in the floor. The room was now sparkling. The bubbles had done the trick. The clothes were now sitting on top of the owner's trunk, the floor shined. Heck, even Sirius and Peter were shiny.

They all heard the door open and a sharp intake of breath. "Whoa…..what _happened_ in here??" James whispered. "Blame Moony!!" Sirius replied. "Did you not see what it was like in here???!!!!" Remus questioned James. James sighed, and moved toward his wardrobe to put on clothes. "What do you think? Black robes or black robes?" James grinned at the others strewn across the room. "Ha-ha. Very funny. Just get dressed so that we can go and eat!" Remus sighed exasperatedly, while Sirius rolled around on the floor laughing. "See!! Someone thinks that I'm funny!!" James pouted at Remus. "Sirius thinks that everything is funny. Look, booger." Remus pointedly said to Sirius. He started laughing harder and nearly rolled into a bedpost. "Ha-ha. That was funny," Sirius sniffed and wiped his eyes, "but seriously, can we go and get food now??" James chose a robe, put it on and replied, "Let's go, buddy." They walked out of the common room and out into the halls toward the Great Hall. They ran into the Great Hall and walked towards the Gryffindor table.

The Great Hall was decorated for the first day of the term. It had the four founders' banners over the tables, decorated with their symbols and colors. The tables were set in the corners of the room with the teachers table sitting almost smack-dab in the middle of the hall. James and Sirius looked up at the table and saw Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall. Professor Dumbledore looked up from his bacon and eggs, and with an electric blue twinkle in his eyes, nodded towards the group of boys that had just entered the Great Hall.

"Oooh, James!! There's Lily!!" Sirius whispered.

"I'm not falling for that one again, Sirius."

"No. Seriously!! You should go talk to her!"

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"Okay then. I will" James stood up, located Lily, who was sitting pointedly at the other end and opposite side of the table from James and his dratted, what was it that they called themselves again, Marauders, and started to walk over to her.

"Lily, don't look now, but _he_'s coming over here" Madeline whispered in Lily's ear. "WHAT??!!! What does _he_ want??" Lily whispered loudly back.

"Hey Lily" James had appeared next to Lily and picked up a biscuit from the center of the table.

"Hi James. Is there something that I can help you with?" Lily responded as politely as she could.

"Nice day, we're having isn't it? Whatclassesareyoutaking? Howwasyoursummer?"

"Sorry James. Didn't catch those last two things."

"Whatclassesareyoutaking? Howwasyoursummer?"

"James. You're speaking incoherently."

James tried again, but to no avail. He just sat there. Lily looked at him like he had some sort of mental problem.

"James, are you feeling alright?"

"Hmmmm?"

"Never mind."

Back with Remus, Sirius and Peter, who were secretly spying on them, that is what you do when you friend is talking to the love of his life that hates him, right? Or so the Mauraders thought.

"Moony. James seems to be having problems…should I go and help him?" Sirius asked with a mouth full of bread roll, that he was spitting out with every word that he spoke.

"No Sirius. You stay right here." Remus said very forcefully, "He seems to be babbling again. Nothing that he can't solve on his own." Remus looked around and realized that he was talking to himself. "Padfoot, you might actually kill me one of these days" Remus sighed as he got up and walked over to James and Lily.

"Have either of you seen Sirius?"

"Not here Remus. Sorry" replied Lily.

"Dash it all! That boy will kill me one of these days!" Remus muttered again to himself as he walked away.

"Phew. That was a close one, right James?" Sirius said popping up from under the table causing Lily, Madeline, and James to jump.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING UNDER THERE??!!!" James, Lily, and Madeline shouted in his face at the same time. Sirius just doubled over giggling.

"You're all funny looking and purple in the face. I didn't even know that was possible!!" He gasped between giggles.

"Remind me to kill you later," James whispered to Sirius, "come on Pete. We're going. See you Lily!" They raced back to the common room. Sirius gasping for air while still giggling. He had to stop several times along the way and started to wonder around the school. Up, down, left, right, wait, maybe that was supposed to be an up... he had forgotten his way back to the common room, so wandering aimlessly sounded like a good idea to him.

Suddenly from behind him, he heard, "Black." He spun around trying to snatch his wand from his pocket and missing. "Snape." His voice was dripping with disdain for the slimy, greasy haired git. They had never gotten along. Cursing each other silently in the corridors, fighting, insulting, whenever they possibly could. 'Uh oh,' thought Sirius, 'this can't be good. For me or for him'

"Well, well. Black. Where's you entourage? You never leave them. You're like a puppy. Too afraid to do anything without them. I'm surprised to find you wandering the corridors like a drunk without them."

"I do not follow James around" Sirius spoke through gritted teeth, "you'll pay for that" A curse whizzed by Snape's right ear. Snape pulled out his wand right as the caretaker of Hogwarts showed up, Apollyon Pringle.

"Well, well. What do we have here? A duel in the corridors? You know that's not allowed." He said quietly, his voice filled with joy to be able to punish students. Apollyon Pringle led the way down to his office, but on the way they ran into Professor Elendil, who taught charms and was one of Sirius' favorite teachers, who claimed that she needed to see Sirius. "But, Professor, these two boys were just caught using magic in the corridors!!" Apollyon said with malice in his voice. "Tough luck, Apollyon! I need to see this boy, to speak about his failing charms grade. Teacher beats caretaker any day." Professor Elendil replied with a hint of annoyance resounding in the corridor. As she marched Sirius away from Apollyon, he hoped that Snape would get a harsh punishment, but as always, Sirius was sure that Snape would wiggle out like the worm that he really was. The professor pulled him into her classroom and Sirius thought that she was really going to speak to him about class. "Black. I really don't want to do this, but I have no choice." She spoke softly, so he had to lean forward to hear what she said. He still wasn't sure what she said, but he hoped that he wouldn't be too bad. He hadn't done anything too problematic in class. "Black. I'm assigning you to….."

_This is my first story and I hoped that you enjoyed it!!! Reviews are encouraged, good or bad. The second chapter, will, I hope be up soon!!! -Lisbeth_


	2. Let's Play, Where's Padfoot?

**Chapter 2:Let's Play, Where's Padfoot?**

"Where'd Padfoot go?" James said gasping for breath outside of the Gryffindor common room. "He was right behind us a minute ago."

The portrait of the Fat Lady that sat outside of the common room squeaked, and Remus walked out.

"Moony! Just the person I wanted to see!!" James said, clapping his friend on the back.

"What do you need, James?" Remus said moaning and rubbing his back. He had been hoping to sneak off to the library for a little bit of quiet reading time before James, Sirius and Peter found him.

"Well, good buddy…." James said delaying for time, "do you know where Padfoot is?" He finally said in a rush.

"No. I haven't seen him since I lost him at breakfast."

"Oh. Right then."

"He's either down in the kitchens, or wandering the corridors giggling," Remus said with a very serious face.

"Oh. Right then. Where are you off to?"

"I was going to go to the library for some quiet reading, but I can see that that's not going to happen now is it?"

"Not anymore!!" James said cheerily, before grabbing Remus' arm and dragging him down the corridor. "We're going to go look for the lost man. What's that saying again? Never lose a dead man?"

"No. It's, 'never leave a man behind'." Remus corrected him, looking towards the portrait with a sad, longing look that said, '_save_ me _please_!".

But the Fat Lady just looked at him and said, "Sorry dear. Nothing I can do."

James marched Remus down the corridors, pushed him down the stairs, getting him stuck in one of the trick steps and finally propelling him out onto the grounds. Both boys put their hands over their eyes as they walked out. The sun was unusually bright outside and Remus heard James moaning something about his eyes burning off because it was so bright. He looked towards the lake and froze. Lily was standing there by herself. Remus was determined not to let James see. Then suddenly he saw something sprinting towards them. It was small and heavy, and coming right at them from the castle. As it got closer, Remus saw that it was Peter.

"You guys _left_ me!!" He said incredulously. "You abandoned me!! You leavers of people!!!! See if I talk to you again!! Nyyyeehhh." Peter said, sticking out his tongue.

"One, Peter, we didn't _leave_ you. I distinctly saw you standing there, not looking at James dragging me down the corridor. Two, leaver is not a word. And three, you are going to speak to us again because you would explode if you didn't." Remus sighed, not believing that he had actually said leaver. He was ashamed of himself. "Don't I teach you people anything?" he muttered under his breath.

"But, but, but…fine." Peter spluttered, trying to create a defense for himself and failing miserably.

"HA!!! You just spoke to us!!" James shouted at Peter, "Wormtail loses, Wormtail loses!!" James danced in a small circle of victory.

While he was twirling, he spotted a figure standing alone by the lake. As he watched it, it sank to the ground and drew its knees to its chest. It hunched over as though it was or had been crying. James didn't think anything of it. He was sure that it could figure it out by itself. He twirled once more in a circle, and it was then that he noticed the bright shining red hair on the thing at the lake.

James stopped so suddenly in surprise that he toppled over into the grass, landing with a loud "oof". He jumped up so suddenly that he frightened Remus and Peter out of their wits.

"James! What did you do that for? Where are you going?" Remus yelled after James as he started to sprint across the grounds towards the lake. As James got closer to the lake he slowed down to catch his breath.

James reached the edge of the lake and sat down next to Lily.

"Lily?" he asked quietly and tentatively. She turned suddenly, surprised. Her eyes were laced with red. It looked like she'd been crying all day. "Are you okay?" he asked, after a moment of taking in her appearance. This was what he wanted. Lily and him, able to just talk, being a comforting shoulder for her. The one that he would give his life to protect.

"I'm fine," she sniffled, "it's just that…" She trailed off. James didn't say anything, he wanted her to let it out, and he didn't want to disrupt her thinking. After several moments, Lily continued, "It's just that…oh I don't know anymore!" Lily burst into tears and laid her head on James' shoulder.

He let her rest there until late in the afternoon, when she finally picked her head up, and said "thank you James. You're the first person, who I've been able to do that in front of."

"Um….thank you?" James responded questioningly.

Lily laughed at the confused look on James' face. "We'd better go in. They'll be looking for us soon."

"Lily. If you don't mind me asking…"he paused.

"Yes?" Lily peered into his face questioningly.

"Why were you crying?" he finally managed to say after a long pause.

"Oh." Lily's face fell a little, "just this." She waved a piece of parchment in the air in front of her. "My cousin was murdered over the weekend. A casualty in a huge raid by Lord Voldemort. She was trying to help people escape…she was my favorite cousin…" Lily trailed off.

Later that night as the boys lay in bed; James asked, "Did we ever look in the kitchens?"

"Yes, James. Almost twenty times! I can't imagine where he could have gone!"

Suddenly they heard the door open and shut with a few loud hiccups.

"Wow, thish door ish very shqueaky…."

"Sirius, is that you?"

"Shhhh!! I'm trying to shneak in quietly!!"

"Sirius, we're all up…" Remus sighed exasperatedly.

"Oh. Dash it all. So much for my shneaking in…."

"Where have you been all night??" James asked. If they had been able to see, he would have given Sirius a stare to make him squirm for several months at least.

"You know what? I don't really know…hehe!" Sirius giggled and stumbled over to his bed. "Good night, shee you all in the morning!" And before he even came close to the bed, he had filled the room with snores.

"Okay," Remus sighed as he got up off of his bed, "here we go…again. James, you grab his feet and I'll grab his hands. This is the second time this month!!" With many grunts, heaves, and 'oof, he needs to go onto a diet,' and at least one 'urgh, I think he just tossed everything up onto my foot,' the two boys managed to haul their friend onto his filthy bed. All in all, it was a long time before the two of them were able to climb back into their warm comforting beds.

But James, after climbing back into bed, couldn't fall asleep. He opted instead to go sit by the common room fire and if that didn't work, he would go down to the grounds to transform and wander. So James got up very slowly, found his slippers and slipped quietly out of the room. Only one person noticed. Remus.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Lily was sitting in the common room. She had been there since she and James came back. She was in shock. She had just shown James a side of her that no one else had ever seen before, ever. The portrait opened, she didn't bother to look over. She was sure that it was Madeline or another of the girls in her dormitory. _But they would have already gone to bed,_ she thought. _What time is it? It must be past midnight!_ Suddenly she heard a hiccup.

She turned her head slowly as she heard another.

"Hello, James' lady friend," the person slurred.

"Sirius?? Is that you??" She asked shocked.

"Yesh it is, lady friend, why?" He suddenly looked at her with a quizzical stare in a moment of almost soberness. It was one of those stares that people give others when they don't trust them, or the question that they have just asked.

Lily almost got up and smacked him upside the head. "You tit!!! You've had James and Remus worried all day!! Where have you been?" She had gotten up without realizing it and was walking towards him, in a menacing manner. She began to circle, eyeing him.

"You know, I don't know really…" Sirius replied with disregard.

"Well then, you had better be going to your dormitory then, hadn't you? You're just lucky that I don't give you detention."

Lily glanced at her watch and her eyes widened. _THREE O'CLOCK??!!!,_ ran in circles around her brain. But instead of going to bed like she knew she should have, she got up and walked over to the fire. She choose the couch across the fire, sat down, and leaned back, staring into the fire.

She heard a door click, "Black, if that's you, I _will_ give you a detention this time!!" Instead of hearing the door open and close again, she heard footsteps coming down the stone steps, muffled by socks or something of the sort. "Black, I'm warning you!!" a pause, and then the footsteps continued. She was starting to get scared. "Black!! Stop it!! Go to sleep!!! NOW!!!!" again the pause, and then she felt the seat next to her sag with the weight of someone else.

"You really should go to bed."

_Hang on, I know that voice!!_ "James?" Lily said very slowly.

"Very good. Now why aren't you in bed?"

"Why should I be?"

"Maybe because it's 3 o'clock in the morning and you need your sleep?"

"Hmmm. Good point…But I'm not _tired_" Lily whined and stretched out the last word.

"Well then, we'll have to find a way around that." And with that he scooped her up with much protesting on her part, while thoughts like,_ wow, this is comfortable,_ and _this boy is amazing,_ ran through her head, but she couldn't let James know. When James reached the entrance to the girls' dormitory, he stopped and put Lily down, again, more protesting. Lily swayed and almost fell over.

"I guess I'll just have to carry you up." James said with a sigh, as a huge yawn bursted from Lily's mouth. James again picked Lily up, but this time there was much less protesting from her as she had started to fall asleep. Suddenly, he felt the ground change beneath him, he started to run to stay upwards, then giving that up, he flipped over so as not to land on Lily. He landed flat on his back, loosing all his breath, and Lily landed on top of his chest. "Um, Lily?" there was no response, just a small soft breath out. "You're on top of me…" James finally muttered after a couple of seconds.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

James laid his head down onto the stone floor. This wasn't how he'd imagined his first night spent with Lily. He had imagined it a lot nicer and more romantic, not being suffocated by her. Luckily it was late, so no girls would come in and start screaming about some thief or something like that. _That would be just my luck,_ James thought.

But just then, he heard the door creak open. He prepared himself for the loud shouting. But instead he heard a voice, barely above a whisper. "James?" the voice paused, as if to make sure that it was James. "Is that you?".

James grunted as he tried to shift Lily over a little so that he could prop himself up by his elbows to see who was at the door. He heard it creak shut, and the footsteps come closer. He strained his eyes to see who it was in the black that was encircling his body and eyes. He heard the voice whisper _lumos_ and a light came on, nearly blinding him. As his eyes grew accustomed to the light, he saw a recognizable face.

"Madeline!!" he said. He had never been so happy to see someone beside a Marauder. He could have flung himself at her for a huge bear hug, if Lily hadn't been crushing his stomach. "Why are you here??" James asked.

"I'm here to help you with my best friend." Madeline replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh. Of course."

"What were you doing anyways??"

"Me? Oh, I was trying to be heroic and carry Lily up to bed. But it didn't turn out like I had planned."

"Didn't you know James?"

"Know what?? What am I supposed to know?? Is it good or bad???!!" James grabbed Madeline's shoulders and shook her so hard her teeth rattled.

"J-j-j-James. JAMES!!!"

James paused. "What?"

"Relax. Take a deep breath in and exhale." Madeline did this with him to make sure he was calm and to calm herself. "One, never ever do that again. EVER!!! Two, boys aren't allowed up in the girls dormitory."

"I think I figured that out myself thanks," James muttered, just loud enough for Madeline to hear him.

James and Madeline picked Lily up off the floor where she had been lying after they got her off of James. James helped Madeline hoist Lily up and slump her over Madeline's shoulder. "Are you good with this arrangement?" he asked her. Her reply was a soft grunt. "I'll take that to mean a yes."

As James watched Madeline stumble with Lily's dead weight up the stairs to make sure they got up and into the room. He started to turn but then remembered something. "Madeline," he called softly up the stairs, "thanks for coming to my rescue." He thought that he heard a soft, 'anytime' but then again he could have been imagining things. He turned to leave, and this time didn't turn back, but left silently to go and get into his own warm bed for some long overdue sleep.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Lily rolled over in her bed as she felt the sun's warm ray's fall onto her face. She pulled the covers up over her head and closed her eyes. She soon realized that that wasn't going to work. Madeline walked into the room.

"Lily? You up yet?"

"No. Go away." Lily sighed and massaged her throbbing temples. Her body felt like she had been thrown onto the floor last night.

"No. I won't. I'm staying right here until you drag your lazy bum out of bed! James is looking for you by the way."

Lily burrowed farther down into her blankets. She was cold and the blankets offered her warmth. Unluckily for her, Madeline caught this act, and grabbed the covers, yanking them backwards off of Lily. Lily growled at Madeline and the curled up into a little ball. "I'm not getting up….I feel like I was dropped onto a stone hard floor last night or something." That caught a chuckle from Madeline and Lily glanced up and her and saw that her friend was about to fall into peals of laughter. "What????" But Madeline just smiled and shook her head.

"Don't make me get out the bucket!" She threatened.

"You wouldn't!" Lily gasped in horror.

Just then, Lily's other best friend, Jessica or Jessie, came into the room, from the bathroom soaking wet and shivering. "Oh, yes she would." She reported to her friend with her teeth chattering loudly. Jessie was a tall girl, pale skin, very lightly dotted with freckles, and light turquoise eyes. She had a simple build but she wasn't a stick figure. She was envied by most of the girls at Hogwarts because she wasn't too skinny but she wasn't fat. She was right in the middle, or as most guys put it, perfect.

Lily sat up quickly, before Madeline had time to get to the bucket. But Madeline was too fast. The room and common room were quickly filled with a high pitched scream of _aaaauuuugggghhhh!!!!_ Jessie and Madeline were standing besides the now soaking Lily, with their hands clamped over their ears, staring wide-eyed at each other.

Later, when Lily was dry and dressed in her clothes for the day, the girls made their way down out of the dormitory, towards the Great Hall for breakfast. They had just left the staircase coming down from the girl's dormitory when James spotted them and walked over.

"Oh my..." Lily sighed as she spotted where he was headed. She didn't want to relive what she remembered of last night, which wasn't much. All that she remembered was that James had come down very late last night and tried to get her to go up to bed. She remembered being swept up by somebody or something, and then black. And this morning, pain. She turned around to talk to Madeline and Lauren, so that she could try to avoid talking to James. The other girls had disappeared. "I'm going to murder them later, with…with…with something that's pointy and… yeah, pointy." Lily mumbled under her breath.

"Hey," James greeted her, "how're you feeling this morning?"

"In pain, and tired. Do you know what happened last night?" Lily asked questioningly giving him a stare that made him squirm. James just stood there squirming. Suddenly, Sirius ran over to James.

"James, plllleeeeaaaassseeee…" he broke off, seeing Lily. "Oh, sorry Lily." He turned back to James, "Lemme see it!! Please?" Sirius started to get down on his knees.

"See what exactly?" Lily asked.

"Nothing." James and Sirius responded at the same time.

"James, give it here." Lily paused as James showed signs of caving into her demands. She heard Black telling James things like, 'don't give in', 'never give in', 'resist the temptation of evil doing redheads' in what he obviously thought of as whispers. "James, now." Lily didn't have to yell, scream, or anything just put a steely tone to her voice and James knew that she meant business.

James's eyes went to the floor and he reached into his back pocket, next to his wand, he pulled out a magazine. Lily looked at the magazine and instantly felt disgusted. Quidditch. Of course. That was all these boys thought about. An evil thought jumped into her head. What if she took the magazine away? She knew that it would hurt him. But then as she reflected more on that plan, she realized that instead of pushing him away, like she wanted, it would only pull him closer in. _Ugh. There's no way to go around him is there? He's always there. Just standing in the way, blocking the path. I'll have to work on that someday, but not today. I'm too tired and my whole body aches._

"You know what James? Here. Have it back. I don't want it. I'm going back to bed." Lily didn't feel much like eating anymore. She felt cut down for a reason that she didn't understand. She tried to push it back down into the deep parts of her mind where she never reached.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

James was astounded. Lily, his Lily, had just handed him back his Quidditch magazine. A Quidditch magazine. Lily hated Quidditch, almost as much as she hated him. And as she turned away from him, she looked a little bit hurt. _Girls_, he thought, _I'll never understand them._

_Hey guys. Sorry it took me so long to update but there were exams and all those sorts of things. Busy stuff. So thanks to my beta we're getting somewhere... although as great as she may be, I still do need your help if you want this to go faster! Please review!! I can't do much without reviews!!! Thank you Jessie, my beta, or JessFantasy16! She has some great stories so check her out…oh, and tell her to finish her amazing unfinished ones as a favor to me! Thanks again…except to you lazy people who don't review. Just kidding! I love you all!!! -Lisbeth _


	3. Exams and Toilet Drowning

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything of the sort…except for this story but….that doesn't really count…does it? I don't think that it does… Anywho, the only thing that I own is the characters that you've never heard of except in my story, and my plot…those are mine, MINE YOU HEAR???!!!

_A/N: for some reason, I have decided to give this chapter a time of year, and year. No idea why…it just kinda comes with the chapter…so if you have a problem with it…THAT'S JUST TOO BAD FOR YOU!!! _

**Ch. 3: Exams and Toilet Drowning**

_Hogwarts, 6__th__ year, Exam time:_

James walked over towards Lily's secluded table piled high with books that she was studying for exams with. He rehearsed what he was going to say to her and it sounded stupider and stupider the closer he got to the table. He stopped before drawing a deep breath and sitting down at the table.

'Lily? Are you alive back here? Or still here for that matter?' James asked the pile of books. He heard a muffled reply of yes and started to shift the books around.

'Oh! There you are!' James peered into Lily's corner and grinned.

'Oops. Thought you were Remus,' Lily muttered glancing up and looking disgruntled and then turned back to her books.

'Silly Lily! Why would I, the love of your life, be Remus?' James asked cheerily.

'James,' Lily paused and sighed exasperatedly, "is there something that you desperately need, or are you here to just distract me from trying to study?"

'Well, yes. There is something that I do need.'

'And that would be?'

'You Evans. I need you in my life. Go out with me?'

Lily, whose temper was already at the breaking point, finally snapped and screamed at him. 'If you don't need something important, and you aren't dying, and you aren't an exam, LEAVE NOW!!!!!'

'B-but Lily,'

'LEAVE! NOW!'

The whole common room had fallen silent. James got up and shook his head as if he was trying to get water out of them and started to walk away slowly. 'Okay Evans. If that's how you really want it. Here I go, leaving, never to return to you again.' He heard a 'tch, if only,' a pause and then a softly whispered 'go on go,' as if she didn't want him to hear the last part. The softness was immediately removed as though she had seem him falter, and replaced her words with loud grumblings and mutterings, as Lily picked up her wand and moved the books back into place, secluding herself again.

James walked back to Sirius, Remus, and Peter, looking dejected and depressed. Sirius immediately spoke up and asked James, 'How'd it go, mate?' while Peter gave James two thumbs up. Both boys quickly earned a smack upside the head for Remus that earned a small smile from James and the back to depressed.

'If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go and drown myself in a toilet.' As he turned and walked up the stairs, he heard moans of pain from Peter and Sirius, followed by, 'what'd we do??'

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As soon as the books fell back into place and closed off her view of James's retreating back, she turned back to her book, muttering, 'Stupid boy doesn't know his toe from his nose, thinks I'm property or something,' and resumed studying. A few minutes later, she heard her books being pushed back for a second time and a voice say, 'You really shouldn't treat him that way. He's gone off to drown himself in a toilet. Again.'

'Good. Let him suffer.'

'Lily, you know that you don't mean that.'

'I do! He has no right to come over here and start telling me that he needs me or some stupid reason like that!' Lily's voice become heated and her face started to turn red.

'But Lily, he does need.'

'Don't you start and don't, but Lily me.' She tried to slam the books closed on him but failed. He was still there, frowning at her.

'Fine Lily. I can see you're going to pull a James on this. Just think about what I said while you study.' Remus got up to leave.

'Wait, Remus.' Remus turned around. 'What do you mean pull a James?' Remus just chuckled and continued to walk away.

'You know.'

'No. No, wait I don't! Remus, come back!'

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As Remus returned to Sirius and Peter, he thought about how stubborn James and Lily could be.

'Oy! Remus!' Sirius shouted as Remus got closer to the two boys sitting at the table. 'Which is better?'

'Which of what is better?' Remus asked walking up to the two boys.

'Um…okay, a dog or a rat?'

'Oh,' Remus paused, 'well, they both have their advantages and disadvantages.'

'And?'

'Well, I'd probably choose a rat.'

'Yes!' Peter squeaked jumping up and squealing, 'I won, I won!'

'But Moony! You were supposed to pick a dog!' Sirius whined in between shouts of 'I won, I won' from Peter.

'Well, you asked for my opinion, so I gave it to you.' Peter danced towards them and stopped in front of Sirius.

'This means you have to do all my homework for a week!' Peter taunted, sticking his tongue out a Sirius.

'Peter, you might not want-' Remus broke off as Sirius tackled Peter to the ground and both boys were soon rolling around d the common room, Peter squealing, 'Help, help, abuse, Remus, help' and Sirius refusing to do any homework at all including his own. The common room laughing at the whole ordeal. Remus sighed, picked up his book and trudged up the stairs to their dormitory.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As James sat in front of the toilet, he wondered what the point of love was, and decided never to leave the bathroom again.

Several hours later he was finding that decision very hard to keep. His stomach was rumbling and the bathroom was starting to annoy him. Sirius was also getting on his nerves. Coming in every once in a while to have a "chat". Most of which consisted of Sirius just talking about girls he'd met in broom closets, or rambling on about something that Remus had done or said that he didn't get with occasional 'harrumphs' or 'mm-hms' but more often grunts as James stared listlessly at the water in the toilet.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

While James was still trying to drown himself in the toilet and failing incredibly, Lily was still studying, or trying to anyways. She couldn't help felling terrible for being mean to James. She snapped out of her reverie and pinched herself. 'No, I do _not_ feel sorry for being mean to that boy, if you can even call him a boy! He deserved it! I'm just tired. Yeah, that's it, really tired.'

She sat up and made a space through the books to peek out. The common room was empty. 'Again' Lily muttered to herself but heard a voice say, 'I'm sorry, did you say something?'

'Remus!' Lily cried, 'you scared me! I thought that you went upstairs?'

'I did. But Sirius and Peter came up soon after to, and I quote, "have conversations with James in the toilet." I dealt with that for a while and when the common room started to empty, I decided that I should try my luck down here.'

'Oh. What exactly are they doing?' Lily cringed, preparing herself.

'Who knows. Probably pushing James even closer to a toilet bowl watery death.' Remus shrugged. 'Why? You aren't starting to care about what happens to James, are you?'

'What? No!' Lily replied hurriedly, 'but shouldn't you be?' she finished trying to get off the subject of her and James.

Remus looked at her scrutinizing.

'You know what? I'm going to bed. Good night, Remus.' Lily said briskly and turned to walk up the stairs.

As Remus watched Lily making her way upstairs he thought to himself. _Right, nothing's happening at all._

_This chapter is shorter but a lot more are coming up fast. Turns out that I can write really well on 9 hour plane rides with a sleeping person next to me! You know the drill!!! Read and Review please! -Lisbeth_


	4. Young Unknown Memories

**K.M.S.S. ch. 4**

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!! I REPEAT, NOTHING!!! Except for perhaps the plot and the characters that you don't know….But they don't count...Wait! Yes, they do!!! I lied!!!

A/N: again….I have decided to date this one! Deal with it!!!!

Summer, before 1st year

_Flashback:_

_A redheaded girl was walking down the street. She was dressed in a pleated private school skirt and a light baby blue polo. Her hair was up in a ponytail that was holding her fiery-red hair back with the exception of two wisps that fell down next to her face. She walked by a house with two boys playing outside and they both stopped and dropped what they were doing. The girl continued her way down the street, not noticing the boys. One of the boys' mothers stepped outside the door and called them for lunch. The second boy whooped, happy to forget the girl, and ran inside, while the first boy stood up slowly and stared after the girl. He was the son of the house. He had messy black hair that he always kept messy. He was skinny and lanky. The other boy looked a lot like him. They could have been twins except for the fact that they weren't related, just best friends. The first boy's mother came out again and walked towards her son. She came up behind him and said, 'Honey? Aren't you hungry?'_

'_Yeah, I'll be in, in a minute.'_

'_Okay,' she turned to go back inside._

'_Hey, mom?'_

'_Yes, dear?'_

'_Who is that girl?' _

'_I don't know. Why?'_

'_She's beautiful.'_

_End Flashback_

Hogwarts, 6th year, winter

James was lying in bed. He had finally decided to leave the bathroom. He had gotten hungry and wanted to sleep somewhere besides the floor that he knew had been thrown up upon many times before. He was laying on top of his bed staring out at the sunrise and remembering the first time that he had ever seen Lily Evans. Of course, then he didn't know who she was. She had taken his breath away. He wanted to tell her but thought that now would probably not be the best time, because she was probably still mad at him. _Oh what the heck! _He thought,_ I might as well do it now when I have the courage, rather then wait another 6 years._ James rolled over and felt rather than heard the loud thump that ensued. He had forgotten that he was on the edge of his bed and had just rolled off.

Lily was having a wonderful dream. Everyone she knew was there and there were men in tuxedos and she was wearing a beautiful white, flowing dress. And then everything went wrong. Instead of the man of her dreams stepping through the double church doors, her horrible sister Petunia burst through them, pointed at Lily and said, 'there she is.' A Death Eater stepped into the church and something green shot out of his wand aimed at her, while a smirk formed on Petunia's bony face.

Lily sat up quickly to find herself in her dormitory with the curtains drawn around her bed. Her mouth in a silent scream and drenched in sweat, she got up and paced the room for several minutes. When she had calmed down a little bit, she decided to take a shower to clean herself off and hopefully forget that horrible dream.

When she had finished with her shower she walked to her trunk to get dressed and noticed that the other three girls were up. They looked at her and at the same time, all asked, 'Why're you up so early?'

'What? I've gotten up early before!' Lily felt offended. She must have gotten up early at least once before!

'You…have?'

'Sure! When…erm…well, I'm sure I've done it! Maybe you just weren't there!'

'Lily,' Lisbeth started, 'we don't mean to offend, but, one, we live with you most of the year except for the summer holidays and two, you're the latest sleeper we know.'

'What's up?' Jess finished for her.

"Oh, so something has to be wrong for me to get up early? Why? Do you think something's wrong?' She spoke the last question very fast.

'Yes.' Madeline stated very matter of factly.

'Oh.'

'You were pacing earlier and then you hurried off to the showers.'

'How do you know that?'

'That's for me to know, and you….to not.'

Lily stuck out her tongue at her friend. Madeline obligingly responded.

'Girls!' Lisbeth admonished, shocked.

'Lisbeth!' Jess replied in the same shocked tone, which started another sticking-out-tongues-at-each-other fight.

'Okay,' Madeline said, trying to stop giggling. There were a couple more stuck out tongues and it was finished. 'Down to business now. What are you so twisted up about?'

'Well, I had this dream…' Lily sat down at the end of her bed and began to explain the dream. When she had finished there was a double, 'oh no she di-n't' and one shrieked, 'it was your wedding day!!!' followed by a 'wonder who the lucky man was…' and then a sigh. The three others fell back laughing.

'What? What's so funny?' Lisbeth started to whine. 'Guys!' But it only made them laugh harder. 'Fine.' Lisbeth huffed and said, 'I'm going to breakfast.' That sobered Lily up and she stopped laughing. Jess and Madeline tried to stop and were almost successful.

'We'll be down in a minute,' Jess choked out and pushed the two girls out the door one they were dressed. Once the door was shut Lisbeth and Lily heard the girls burst out laughing and fall onto the floor.

By the time they had reached the Great Hall, Madeline and Jess had joined them and were calm, cool, and collected. Almost. There was, of course, the occasional giggle. The girls chose seats at the Gryffindor table and sat down. They were soon eating and laughing together.

James went down to breakfast not long after Lily but didn't know she was already down there. He was contemplating going up to her dormitory and telling her about his dream but then remembered what had happened the last time he tried that. He winced and put his hands to his back. Sirius suddenly bounded past him and slapped his back. Peter tried to copy his move but instead of his upper back he hit his lower back. James gasped with pain and bent over, falling down. The boys had hit James's newly forming bruises from his morning escapade. Sirius and Peter were crawling through the portrait when Remus caught up to James and helped him up. 'Let's go get breakfast,' Remus laughed grabbing James's arm and pulling him up. The whole way down to breakfast, Sirius and Peter were at least 10 big steps, which they were taking, ahead of Remus and James. They had already found seats at the Gryffindor table when James and Remus finally entered the Great Hall. James walked in and immediately heard laughter.

He looked to his left and there sat Lily and her friends laughing at what, he didn't know or care at that moment. He was just happy that she was happy. He must have lingered a little too long because Sirius called him over the voices of Lily and her friends. They heard him and Lily looked up with a big smile on her face which straightened out as soon as she saw him.

'Sorry Lily, but I was wondering, can we maybe talk later?'

'Depends. What do you want to talk about?'

'Me. I wanted to apologize.'

'You? Apologize?'

'Yes.'

'Why don't you do it now?'

'Because. There's something else I want to talk about.'

'And that would be?'

'Can't tell you now.' A huge grin starting to slowly spread across his face.

'Why not?'

'Can't tell you till I tell you.'

'But why? Why, James? JAMES!!!' Lily called after him. 'See if he gets his little talk now!' She muttered under her breath.

James walked over to the other Marauders.

'What was that about?'

'Oh, nothing. I just had to talk to a girl.'

'Well I saw that Prongs. But why??'

'Because, I'm more mature than you, Padfoot. Why all the grilling?'

'That's a lie!! That's a lie! You liar! Right, Moony? And cause you're throwing yourself all over a girl! It's unmarauderesque!!! Right, Peter??'

'Both of you are wrong! I'm obviously most mature! And I agree with Sirius,' piped in Peter.

'Oh my,' sighed Remus putting his head in his hands, 'we can't even get through breakfast without fighting now?'

_Most of this was again written on the plane. I'm really surprised that none of you have asked me what is going on with Sirius and Professor Elendil!!!! I'm hoping that, that will appear later on or maybe it just won't show up…you never know. And what will happen when James tells Lily his secret?? You'll just have to wait and see now won't you??? Maybe if you review, it'll be up soon!!! HA! -Lisbeth_


	5. Laughs, Giggles and Detention?

Disclaimer: Again. I do not own this story except the plot and characters, and blah, blah, blah. You know the deal, no suing. I have this up here.

Laughs, Giggles and Detention??

James, Remus, Sirius, and Peter were all sitting in the common room in front of the fire. James and Sirius on the floor facing each other over the coffee table with Peter watching them as he sat on the couch and Remus curled up in a cozy, overly loved chair next to them. Sirius and James were having a staring match while Peter refereed.

"Moony? What time is it?" Sirius asked not moving or blinking at all. He had somewhere to be sometime soon.

"About 6 o'clock. Why?" Remus took his eyes off of his book and stared at Sirius.

"Are you serious??" Sirius screeched and jumped up, causing Peter to topple over and James to crack up.

"No, he's not. You are!" James cried in-between gasps of laughter. When he finally calmed down he looked Sirius up and down, "Where do you have to go, mate? We don't have anything tonight. It's Friday."

"I know," Sirius sighed. "But I have to fill a detention."

"For what? We haven't done anything lately!" James paused, lost in thought. "Well, we have...but we haven't gotten caught!"

"It's from a while ago. Professor Elendil saved me from the old geezer, who caught me trying to curse Snape, and she assigned me to help him with Charms. Apparently, he's failing!" Sirius spoke the last part full of glee. It slowly faded from him as he realized that he was going to have to spend the rest of the night in the same room as Snape. And teaching him! He wanted to puke. _And the professor'll be there so I can't hex him until he looks like the slug that he really is_, he thought, annoyed.

As Sirius gave his little speech, James's jaw dropped and Peter looked stunned. Remus was the only one looking skeptical. "Is she going to be in the same room as you?" he asked, staring at Sirius.

"Yeah, she is." He looked annoyed. "I wish she wasn't though."

"Well I'm glad she will be. This way you can't curse each other's faces off." Remus said. He started to turn back to his book as Sirius walked to the door of the common room and walked out.

"He was a great man. He will be missed." James said, after he had recovered from the shock that Sirius was actually going to tutor Snape.

"Oh, relax James. It's not like he's going to die!" Remus said exasperatedly.

"Now, that my friend, is a straight-out lie." James turned back to where Sirius had been sitting only a few minutes ago, and then remembered that Sirius had left. James slumped until he caught sight of Peter in the corner of his eye and whipped around to face him. "Wormtail! I challenge you to a staring contest!"

Peter looked toward Remus, pleading him to find something else for James to do. Peter hated staring contests. But Remus just looked at him, nodded twice and went back to his book. Peter sighed and slumped forwards. "Fine."

Within the first five minutes of their game, Peter had blinked 4 times and lost all of those games meaning they were already on their fifth game. He could feel his eyes tearing up and needed to blink. He closed his eyes and James let out a large, 'HA!! I win! For the fifth time! You're not very good at this game Peter." James pouted. Suddenly someone burst into the common room with a flurry of papers and a burst of laughter. When the papers settled, Lily was laying on the floor with Jess, and Madeline with Lisbeth clutching her side and holding onto the wall for support. Slowly their laughter reduced to giggles and died away. They continued to lie on the floor for a couple of more minutes, not wanting to get up. Finally Jess made a movement to get up only to fall back, head hitting the ground with a large _SMACK!_ "Owwww!!" Jess exclaimed, "I can't get up! I hurt too much from laughing!" She placed both hands on her stomach a cringed, "and now my head hurts too!!" She moved her hands. Lisbeth rolled over and looked at Jess with a quizzical look on her face and promptly burst out laughing again and Jess glared at her. Madeline finally managed to stand up and was standing above Jess and Lisbeth looking at them condescendingly. Madeline reached over and grasped Lily's hand which had been waving in the air for the past 2 minutes, waiting for Maddie to notice and pull her up. She started to make whining baby noises before Maddie sighed and grabbed her hand and yanked her up, causing Lily to go flying towards the wall. Lily's hands went out and she stopped herself right before her face connected with the wall. She walked back over to stand next to Maddie and looked down at the two girls still lying on the floor.

James jumped up from his seat on the floor causing Peter to topple over again out of shock. Remus looked up from his book disdainfully but when he saw who was causing the racket, sighed and returned to his book. James straightened his clothes and put a hand to his hair and ruffled it once, no twice, before deciding that he looked good enough to go and talk to Evans.

Lisbeth looked over towards the window to see what the day looked like when she caught the sight of James walking over towards them. "Oh Lily!" she sang, "Guess who's coming over here to talk to you!!"

"Lizzie!" Jess grabbed her hand, "Why'd you have to go and tell her that?! Now she's probably going to get _nervous_!" She said, emphasizing the last word. Lily aimed and took a whack at both of their heads but they ducked and she missed.

James sauntered over and nodded to the rest of the girls before turning to Lily. "Hello, Lily Evans!" He had a huge grin that was plastered over his face.

"Oh, so now it's a first _and_ last name basis?" Lily replied, annoyed. He _never_ used her first and last name in the same sentence! It was always Lily this, or Evans that. This was an interesting turn of events.

"I'm sorry, lovely. What I meant to say was, I hope that you are having a wonderful morning Miss Evans." James said, straight faced. He had been trying to brush up on his gentlemanly manner. And by the look that was on Lily's face, it was working.

"I- I- I'm sorry?" Lily stammered, taken aback. "What did you just say?"

"I hope that you are having a wonderful morning Miss Evans. That one?"

"Alright, who are you and what have you done with James Potter??"

"What are you talking about Lily? I _am_ the famous James Potter!" James' familiar grin cracked over his face again.

"That's better. Now what was all of that? Did you like sneak into my room and steal my books or something??" It was a known face that Lily Potter could be a hopeless romantic at certain times. She owned many Jane Austen books and the like. James had actually checked some of the books out of the library and gotten several strange looks from both the librarian and students. He had had to resist the urge of telling them all what they could do with their ideas of what he was doing with those books and it was very hard. When he had returned to the common room, and met Remus, and Sirius, (Peter, of course had gone to bed) Sirius had fallen over with laughter at the fact that James had gone into the library to actually check out books. Remus looked at him like he was some kind of alien, and with newfound respect. "Remus," James had said, "I swear, I'm going to actually read these books or at least try, and I'm not an alien." Remus had seemed satisfied until James started to come and talk to him when he didn't understand a word, which was surprisingly often. James had started off with Jane Austen's, _Pride and Prejudice_, and began his plan. He was planning to become more like the men in those books that Remus had told him women fawn over. So when he met Mr. Darcy, he had started to act like him and put on a pompous attitude, where Sirius hit him over head many times to make him stop. Finally Remus had sighed and helped James. James had thought that he was doing quite well, but apparently not, as Remus had to re-teach him most of the things he had taught himself. He was now putting his plan into action.

"Of course not! I would never do something as rude as sneaking into your room!" He acted offended by the thought. "What gave you the idea that I am the kind of man who would go around sneaking into women's room and perusing their personal items?!"

"Because that's who you are and that's what your best friend does all of the time. And how do you know the word peruse??"

"Ah, but no longer, Miss Evans. I have decided to right my wrongs, and become a better man!"

"Oh, I give up!" Lily exclaimed and stormed off to her dormitory.

James slumped and made his way back to Remus. "Well, how'd it go?" Remus asked him when he got there.

"How do you think it went, stupid?!"

"I'm sorry, but I wasn't paying attention! I'm at a very important and interesting place in my book!" Remus was offended but looked closer at James. "She didn't storm off to her room like a 5 year old, did she?"

"Yeah, she did. Right after she thought that I was some kind of idiot for trying to be nice and polite to her….She wasn't even amazed at my astounding new vocabulary!!" James sighed and sank back into the chair he was sitting in. James put his hands to his face and pushed the heels of his hands into his eyes until stars burst behind his eyelids. He pressed harder, this time distributing the force evenly, and pulled down, making a face, just as Peter glanced over at him with a questioning look. He saw James' face and squeaked, falling over onto his back.

Remus exhaled loudly, placed his book on the arm of the chair to hold his page, and walked over to help pull Peter off of the floor. As soon as Peter was sitting up again, looking a little flustered, Remus walked over and sat down next to James.

"James. Think for a second. I know that it's not your favorite but try. If Lily had come over to you talking like a poorly educated American, what would be your reaction?"

"That would be scary." Whispered Peter in the background.

"What he said!" James exclaimed, pointing at Peter.

Remus sighed again. "Yes, James. It would be very 'scary' as you put it. So you just put yourself in her position, but opposite…in a way. Does that make sense?"

"Yeah. Kind of. Hey! Are you saying that I'm a poorly educated American??"

"No, James." Remus sighed "It's just going to be weird for her because she doesn't normally hear you talk like that. That's why you have to ease her into it, remember I said that when I first taught you all of this?"

"Oh. So I'm not a poorly educated American?"

"No, James. You are not a poorly educated American. You're British for heaven's sake!!"

"When did you say that stuff, by the way?"

"What stuff?"

"The stuff about easing her into…AHAHAHAHAHA" James started to laugh hysterically.

Remus groaned and smacked his face with his palm. "When I first told you what you had to do and taught you the words."

James calmed down enough to say, "Moony, you know I don't listen to you!" before bursting into laughter again.

"Yes, I know." Remus got up, grabbed his book and spoke to Peter, regarding James as incapacitated, "I'm going up to bed. I can't concentrate." And with that, he turned and began to trudge up the stairs. When he finally reached the homey room, he sighed with delight at the absence of noise and sat down on his bed to read. Within twenty minutes, he was asleep.

--

A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've been really busy and I totally forgot all about this chapter! I hope you enjoy and as always reviews are encouraged!! Good ones, bad ones, and even ones correcting me!! Don't be afraid to review! I don't bite!!...alot anyways! Haha! Just kidding! Hope you liked it and there should be another soon!!


End file.
